


Christmass Gift

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth has to rush to the hospital from a meeting with the heads on his department when he gets the news on December 23rd. What could be a better present on Christmas Eve? After season 6. Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmass Gift

I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM THE ORIGONAL CONCEPT OR CHARACTERS OF BONES!

Brennan was at the lab, the high profile case was pushing everyone to their limits and Booth was forced into a meeting with the highest of the FBI while Brennan tried to pull a few more hours of work at the lab while the others left. She was in the bone room looking over the Victim trying to get more evidence for Caroline so there was no doubt the director of the US Marshals would be put in prison for killing the head of a gang for a rival gang, when she felt the sharp pain shoot up her back and then fade into nothing. She shrugged it off and continued to work, until it happened again, this time with more pain through her belly. She placed a hand on her swollen belly with a smile.

"Relax sweetie, I need to do a little more work and then we'll go home with your father." She said with a smile. She had been having more and more time with Angela, and began picking up little quirks here and there. She sighed as she went back to work. Suddenly a pain ripped through her body making her double over for a moment as the pressure held and the pain weaned. She walked towards the door to the bone room pulling her gloves off as she pulled her phone out and dialed Booth. He didn't answer. She knew he was in a very important meeting and for him to answer his phone in the middle of it would not be good, but she needed him. That's all she knew, the only thing that ran through her mind as she dialed Sweets knowing he would be able to step out of the meeting. She heard the phone ring, and ring, and ring.

"Dr. Sweets." He answered.

"Sweets, I need Booth." She said softly trying to stay calm as the thoughts of being alone in the lab, and in labor ran ramped through her mind. "Tell him I need him." She said not thinking about her word choice, not caring about the phrase she just told the shrink.

"Are you okay?"

"Get Booth." She said as she let herself slide to the floor.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm sure you know he's in a meeting with the-"

"Sweet!" She called before she closed her eyes moving the phone away slightly as she did her breathing exercises.

"Dr. Brennan?" He asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I- I think I'm in labor. I am at the lab. Everyone went home for the night." She said as she felt the pressure and pain pass.

"Oh my god. Right, I'll…. I'll get Booth now and we'll…"

"Sweets, relax, I'm not far into my labor just tell him that he needs to hurry up." She said feeling the need to calm the frantic young man she had come to see as a younger brother.

"Right." He said as Brennan hung up with a sigh.

Sweets looked at the phone before walking back in as another argument irrupted and Booth was trying to settle it once again. Sweets stopped next to Booth trying to get his attention until Booth snapped at him.

"What, Sweets?" He turned his angry brown eyes to him and Sweets paused for a minute.

"We need to really hurry this up."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"No, I mean we need to end this now." He said shakily making Booth furrow his brows.

"What are you talking about, what's wrong?"

"You're phone is shut off for the meeting because you are directly involved-"

"Sweets."

"Dr. Brennan just called me. Everyone went home for the night, and she thinks she's in labor." Sweets watched as Booth paused, shocked as he let the words sink in and process before he started thinking about what to do. He looked at Cullen sitting to the side. He needed to go; there was no way he was going to let Brennan sit in the lab in labor while the higher ups settled their tiffs. Booth walked over and bent leaning on the table making Cullen look up at him as only a few others noticed the conversation.

"Go." They heard Cullen say before Booth grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and he ran out the door with Sweets right beside him.

"What's going on? Where is he going?" Called several looking rather angry, while Hacker looked at Cullen confused as he stood up.

"Because your bickering will never end, Agent Booth couldn't wait for you to finish, he needed to address a family emergency." Cullen looked at Hacker as he stood up and started for the door stopping to address the room.

"From the evidence complied against you John Levity, you are under arrest for the murder of Jake Martina. Arrest him and send him to booking, Sam, we need to get to the hospital." Cullen smirked at Hacker before the two left and the others did as they were told.

"Any news?" Cullen asked as he and Hacker showed up seeing all of Booth and Brennan's family and friends gathered in the hospital waiting room December 23rd.

"Nothing yet." Angela said nervously. "Booth came out a few minutes ago and said that things were moving fast though so the baby should be here tonight or early in the morning." She smiled.

"An early Christmas gift." Smiled Cam as the room went silent once again in anticipation waiting to hear anything about Brennan or the baby, they were all anxious and could barely sit still. An hour and a half later Cam looked at the clock and smiled. "Well it looks like it's going to be a Christmas Eve baby." She smiled brightly. Once again, the room went silent.

Three and a half hours later Booth walked into the little room with a bright grin holding a sleeping baby. The group jumped to their feet and ran over to him, surrounding him to look at the baby.

"Meet Abigail Christine Booth." He grinned as the women cooed and the men congratulated him on the little girl. All he could do is look at the sleeping face of his newborn daughter, he felt like there was nothing else in the world but his little family when he saw her shift in the blankets she was bundled in.

"She's adorable." Cam smiled.

"She looks just like Brennan." Angela cooed as she swiped a gentle finger against the baby's cheek with a bright smile. "How's Brennan doing?" She asked worried.

"She's doing good. She refused all medicine and is really worn out but the doctor says she'll be perfectly fine after some rest." Booth gently maneuvered the baby, handed her to Max to hold, and watched the con man's face light up holding his first biological granddaughter in his arms, hours after she was born.

"When can we see her?" Angela asked softly as Booth winked at her.

"217." He said before turning back to the others with the baby as she slipped off to find the room. After having Michael eight months earlier, Angela knew where the room was and she hurried down the hallway, slipping into the room to see Brannan lying back against the pillows. She tried to close the door quietly but the light click echoed in the room and she saw Brennan open her eyes,

"Hey Bren." Angela smiled as she walked closer.

"Hi Angela." She smiled

"So was I right?" Angela asked watching Brennan nod as her smiled brightened.

"It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. The feelings I felt when I saw her face for the first time…" Brennan trailed off as he eyes looked off to the side for a few minutes. "Angela, the feelings the overloaded me when I saw her, I…. they are very similar to the ones I feel whenever I see Booth." She said feeling confused and completely drained.

"It's called love sweetie. You love both little Abigail and that knight in standard issue FBI shining armor. But for right now, I know everything is a bit hazy and confusing. It is because of how tired you are. You need to get sleep for now. Booth is still being a proud Daddy and showing his little girl off but when he's done, I bet he'll come back in here and spend the rest of the night, and tomorrow with you." She smiled as Brennan nodded and let her eyes slid closed.

"Ange?" She opened her eyes to look at her sister like friend. "What time is it?"

"It's three forty five in the morning. Merry Christmas Eve, Bren." She smiled before she watched her friend fall asleep before she walked back out. She smiled as the girl was now back in Booths arms securely as everyone continued to talk. Angela walked over and started pulling everyone away. "Hodgins, we should get back to relieve the sitter." Hodgins nodded.

"I'll go grab the car." He said taking off.

"I better get back to Michelle." Cam said before she moved closer kissing Booth's cheek. "She's really beautiful, Seeley."

"Thanks Camille." He smirked before she left. Slowly the others trickled out promising to be back later, during the day to visit and check on mother and baby as they recovered from the birth.

Booth walked back into the room and laid the baby in her little bassinet with a bright smile. Abigail Christine Booth. Named for both her grandmothers, and given her father's last name, even though he and Brennan were not married. She had decided that it was proper to give a child their father's last name, weather the parents were married or not. He smiled thinking about how they now had a daughter; he had a daughter, with Brennan. He still couldn't believe that everything had happened. He was still in shock as he heard a whisper from behind him making him turn to look at Brennan who was lying in the bed watching him with a smile.

"Booth." She whispered making him walk over to the side of the bed and grab her hand. "Angela said it's Christmas Eve."

"Yeah."

"Well since the normal hospital stay after giving birth is over night I will not be able to give you your Christmas gift. And what about Parker?" She asked suddenly worried about ruining his favorite time with his father.

"Bones don't worry about anything. I'll talk to Rebecca, I'll pick him up tomorrow, and we'll come up here and visit for a while. Hopefully by them they'll let you and little Abby go home." He paused as he smoothed her hair back. "As for my Christmas gift. Bones, you gave me more than a present. You gave me something you can't just go and buy somewhere. This Christmas I got you and our daughter." He smiled as she saw a bright smile spread across her face.

"Booth, will you lay with me?" She asked making him pause for a minute before she gently moved over letting him sit beside her with his arms around her as they both dozed off to sleep, knowing their first Christmas together would be the best Christmas there could ever be.


End file.
